The Battle of Flaming Fire
by grace.m.a
Summary: When the Egypt god of Chaos working together with the Greek god of time. The Egypt Magicians must collide with the Demigods of Roman and Greek. The son of blacksmith has decided to unleash his confusion about the things he saw in brooklyn and so the adventure begins. Leyn and Caria(carter x Zia). Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Leo POV**

I still couldn't believe that we defeat Gaea. Nevermind That. I have strange things happening too. Like at night when I turn my head to Brooklyn I swear that I saw a red man roaming around the city.

But you know my friends wouldn't believe me

Even when we get back to CHB and find the Roman camp having a tea with Chiron they still wouldn't believe me. You know what?! I'm going to check on Brooklyn I don't care if they didn't want me to go!

So, I packed my things up and left the Camp. Say some word to Festus and I'm off to Brooklyn. I went to the Camp gate and looked back to the camp. Right, I'm going to solve this mystery!

When I went outside the camp I found that the Roman is having a party I guess? Octavian gives me a disgust look.

"What are you doing here?" Octavian said.

"Going to Brooklyn" I said with chill.

"Good luck with-"

"**Where are you going Leo Valdez?!**" said a familiar voice, Reyna.

"Can we like settle this thing? I'm going to Brooklyn. I have to solve this Mystery because… well I couldn't sleep without knowing that Red Man was!" I said.

"Alright I'm coming" Reyna said, which makes me jump because usually Reyna doesn't care about this kind of things.

"Um… Why?" Octavian said with confuse face.

"There's a lot of things out there, that might get this kid dies. Beside this could be an opportunity for you Greek to make peace with all of us again" Reyna said. I nodded of course that might be a good reason.

So Reyna and I went outside the Forest, and took a taxi to Brooklyn.

"What was the real reason you want to come with me?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I-I want to know what's in Brooklyn too…" She said. I know that's a lie. Her eyes shows that she doesn't want to tell the truth. If I look closer, she looks beautiful with a plain purple shirt with short jeans. She usually wears her toga which makes me feel like she's the queen of roman or something.

To think the irony this is my first time sitting together with a girl. Gods now I'm nervous. I felt my face getting hotter. I looked at the window and watch the road. I wonder if we're going to Brooklyn why we pass the Brooklyn Street.

Gods, I took Reyna's hand. "Excuse me sir, you miss the street" I said.

The driver snarled. I took my invention the fly slapper! The fly slapper of doom slapped the driver like there's no tomorrow! I open the door and took Reyna with me.

"What the, how do you know?" she said.

"Instinct, Come on let's get out of here." We ran to Brooklyn Street and went to Brooklyn by feet. The driver couldn't go to Brooklyn like there's a barrier or something. I went around Brooklyn and found a strange house. An Egypt mark is on the house. Suddenly a Dracaenae came and wanted to attack us.

I summon my fire and Reyna took out her Imperial Gold Spear. She lunge an attack first and stabbed the Dracaenae first.

I heard a door clacked at my back. A boy looked like me came out with a boomerang and a staff. I ran towards the boy. "What are you doing out here?! Get inside!" I took out a hammer at my magical tool belt and set fire at my hammer. I jumped and manage to defeat the nasty snake lady.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Leo Valdez and this is Reyna." I said and studied the boy. He looked exactly like me.

"Carter! Close the door! Carter what-", a girl with caramel hair and perfectly blue eyes came and gasp. "The world is going to end there are two Carter! Walt! Jaz! Amos! Come outside You have this bloody things!" She had a cute British accent.

I looked at Reyna and help her stand. She's not wounded but almost collapsing. "Are you okay Reyna?"

"Yes, I guess" Reyna said she held my jacked showing that she's very weak. I took out my jacket and put it on Reyna.

"What is it Sadie?" A boy with an army cut hair came out. He looked really shocked looking at me. The same thing goes to another cheerleader girl and a man with black sunglasses.

"Um… Can we like came in your house or something? My friend here is really weak. She needs a place to rest." I summoned out my fire. I took Reyna's spear and carry her at my back.

"Walt and Sadie get them inside. Amos we need to talk." The other me walked with the old man and the girl with the army cut boy came and help me with Reyna.

"I'm Sadie Kane, That's Walt Stone. What's your name?" The British girl asked me.

"I'm Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus or Vulcan or whatever. She's Reyna daughter of Belonna roman side." I answer.

"You both are not a magician." The girl looked at the boy. I couldn't hold Reyna Longer. I blacked out.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys like it**

**I don't own HoO and KC **

**forgive me if there's some errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, This is the new chapter Hope y'all like it**

* * *

**Carter POV**

I'm so mad at Amos now. He still didn't explain everything. The boy I met out there had summoned fire without a staff and killed the lady snake with a hammer. Gods I will make Amos pay for this.

I looked at Amos. He seems sacred and look at me with an "_I'm sorry that I hadn't tell everything to you yet"._

"Explain everything. Don't leave a single detail." I said. Then Amos told us that Brooklyn was ruled by Egyptian gods and Goddess, Manhattan and San Francisco is ruled by The Greek and Roman Gods and Goddess. The boy and the girl must be one of the hosts.

"Do you think that one of them is the Hosts?" I said

"Not Hosts, Demigod. Child of god and human. The gods/godesses marry a mortal and produce a demigod." Amos explained.

"So you're saying that. They're the children of Gods? Why didn't the egyptian do that?" I said out of curiosity.

Amos sigh and pat my head. He smiled," That would've been a chaos, right?" I thought again if My father married Isis. That would be a disaster.

I looked at Amos. I left him and went to Sadie. "How are they?" I said. Sadie told me that the black haired girl was pretty weak but the boy could survive and woke up in a few minutes. I glance back and meet Zia's eyes.

"What are they?" She said with a tender tone.

"Children of gods." I said. Zia and everyone else shock about the news."They are demigods, Amos said it's either the Greek demigod or the Roman Demigod."

"What Bloody hell is that?"Sadie said. She glanced to Walt. Walt shook his head. He doesn't even understand what is Demigod.

_Hey Horus,_ Horus' voice didn't answer. _Is it all true? Are they Demigods?_ I waited for an answer and finally he answer, _it is true Carter. That might be the reason why you saw a flying horse at Manhattan_. So I'm not crazy at all!

I went inside the infirmary and sits down beside the boy's bed. I wonder why his face is look much alike with me. Are we like Twins or something? Holy Ra.

The boy shuddered and opens his eye. He looks at me, "Where's…Reyna?" His voice was so fragile that I almost couldn't hear it.

"She's beside you." I said. He turns his head and smiled towards the girl. He gets up and groans.

"Hey, I'm Leo. What's yours?" He grins.

"Carter. Carter Kane. So, you're a demigod huh?"

"Yep, I am Son of Hephaestus the god of fire and forges! I have the power of Pyrokinesis, means I could summon fire with my will! What about you me number 2?"

"I am the former Host of Horus. The Egyptian God of Sky, War, Falcon and such"

"Gods of Olympus! Does that mean that He's the bald dude with tattoo at his head behind you, Carter?!"

"Yea- You can see him? Gods you're awesome!"

"He seems irritated if I called him the bald dude. Is okay if I call him Falcon man?"

I snorted. We both laugh, He's quite a Joker. Man, me number 1 is awesome. The girl awakes and looks at Leo. Leo went to her side and strokes her bangs. The girl smiled at him then she gets up. She looked at me and reminds me of Zia.

"H-hello, I'm Carter Kane. I'm the former Host of Horus." I said. It creep me out.

She gasped. "The Egyptian god of war, falcon and sky, son of Osiris… He's used to use your body… Interesting. I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

Their clothes are different. Leo wears Orange clothes with a statement "Camp Half-Blood" and a Pegasus symbol. "That flying horse symbol… I saw one about 8 months ago… What is that?"

"Oh, you must saw Black Jack with Percy on it. It's a Pegasi… My friend Percy the child of the sea god have one of those and also my buddy Jason the thunder god's son had one too. While, I invent a mechanical dragon..." He sighed.

"Come. Let's go outside I'll introduce you with my Friends." I said.

Reyna held Leo's arm. I'm guessing that they're a couple. I open the infirmary door and found Sadie lean against the wall.

"Ah! The British girl!" Leo shouts. Sadie smiled and studied Leo.

"Gods, you look like Carter. I'm Sadie Kane his sister former host of Isis." She said. Reyna seems pleased with Sadie but she still hiding behind Leo's back.

"Reyna? Are you okay?" Leo said with a frown on his face. Reyna nod and introduce herself. Zia came in shock and blink twice.

"Why am I seeing two Carter?" She said. Both I and Leo laugh sarcastically. We had a same Idea of dressing Leo as Carter Kane then both Zia and Sadie shout "No". Leo Laugh and Reyna had punched his shoulder and Leo chuckle long enough until he lost his breath.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something Carter… There's a flying Red man I saw Two weeks ago. What is that? It seems that the man has big flying snake too.

Gods, Set is here on Earth? I thought the Gods have some distance between the mortal after we settle Aphopis. Well sometimes I talked to Horus about Leadership, but still. This isn't good, I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's too short**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if it's been long! I have couple of exams and project but here it is hope you like it**

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I stared at Leo at the Taxi before I blacked out. How does he know that I'm lying? Besides that I couldn't believe that we met an actual former host of the Egyptian gods. I could see the Falcon god, the Jackal boy at the army haired boy that wears loads of amulet.

Even so, I couldn't shook of my mind that I swear I saw a Red man that Leo had mention, I think he was the one who reduce my power. I also couldn't settle my heartbeat when I woke up and found Leo stroking my bangs. After the shocking and painful day, Leo and I decided to stay at the Brooklyn house. I couldn't sleep at all.

I thought about the red man and Leo. This may not sounds as me but I couldn't stop thinking about him. _Venus_ must be playing my romance life. I decided to let it all go and went back to sleep. Bad Idea. In my dream I saw the Greek camp on fire. Percy and Jason trying to put out the fire and gods Leo tried his best to let the fire into his body. I saw him crumbled. I saw him dying in pain, but no one knew.

I woke up with a jolt. Gosh my shirt was wet with my sweat. I observe my surrounding and find Sadie and Zia talking. I went to them and stand between Sadie and a short haired girl.

"Do you have strange dreams before Sadie?" I asked. She gave me a dry smile.

"Bloody yes, at that time my appearance is a bird/chicken." She said.

"I had this dream… Would it come true?" I asked.

"It depends actually. So, this boy that came with you! Is he your boyfriend or something? He looks really worried when you collapsed." The girl next to Sadie nodded in agreement.

I startled as I hear a clank behind my back. Sadie and I ran to the source of clank. It was the boys, Carter holding a blueprint the army cut hair boy holding a tool box. I didn't see Leo at all.

"Top of the morning guys, I see Reyna has awakened." Carter smile.

'**Say what?!**' another voice came inside of a statue. Then I heard a bonk and his familiar goof face showed out. Leo is shirtless with oil grease on his body.

"Hey, Rey! Feeling okay?" He asked with his goofy accent. I of course blushed while Sadie muttered something behind my back. I'm pretty sure it means, '_golly why Carter never work out or something!_'

He went to Carter and looked at the blueprints and muttered something in Spanish. He scratched his head and does his thinking position.

"Um, what Bloody hell happens in here, Carter, Walt? You should explain everything." Sadie complained.

Leo finally made his aha position. He asked Walt to toss him the screwdriver. He went inside the statue again do some magic of his and _viola_ He says. The statue moves do some robotic thing. Leo looked very confident of his work.

"Gods Leo, you fixed the ancient Egypt mechanism. How can you do that?" Carter said with amusement.

Leo put back his cloth and grins. "What can I say? I got the move" I snorted and Sadie smiles. Sadie moved forward dragging me outside the Brooklyn house.

"Hey, how come your boyfriend could be so hot like that? Even Carter and Walt lost the hotness pageant." I laugh out loud.

"We are not couples. He and I are just friends." I shrugged at the word 'friend'. Leo came with Carter and The army looking boy.

"I forgot to introduce myself sorry, I'm Walt stone" The army l looking boy bowed to me. I nod at him.

"I'm Zia Rashid." The Cleopatra looking girl showed from nowhere. I smiled but my smiled completely washed away when I saw a baboon. I froze and ran to Leo.

"W-what I-is that?" I tremble. Leo held me and I felt comfortable. Yes, now the secret has been blown I am afraid of Baboons and monkeys.

"Oh this is _Khufu_. He is my baboon and eats everything ended in –O "Carter explained. Leo gap widened. I giggled and thought that Khufu might eat Leo.

"S-so He's going to eat me?!" He screeches. We all laugh out loud. Leo seems to not joke around. He frown and gave me it's-not-funny look.

"We should really get going Leo. We have our camp remember?" I said. Leo nod. "Maybe one of you should come with us to make alliance. We could really use brave magicians and combat fighters." I said.

Carter went in front and offers himself. Sadie wants to come but I said one is enough. She glanced to Walt and back to Carter. Finally, she nods in agreement. I could still see a little disappointment on Sadie's eyes.

Leo had a telepathy contact to Percy and told him to send two _pegasi. _When the _pegasi_ come Carter and the other led a loud gasp sound. We chuckled and let Carter went on first and Leo sit behind him.

I sat on my _pegasi_ and rode off to camp half-blood. When we came Chiron greets Carter. Leo led a huge mocked to Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth. They all looked shameful. I soon tell Chiron about my dream. Without Leo knowing this of course.

Carter was sent on a huge cabin made for an honor guest. Leo went to the beach alone and so I decided to follow him. He noticed me and looked back.

"Why are you following me?" He asks. I walked beside him and let out a small smile.

"Thought, you need a friend." He smiled and walked with me to the beach. He sit down and look towards the beach.

"Hey, Rey? Do you ever felt being in a third wheel?" He asked. I was surprised and looked at him then he shrugged. "Silly me you're a praetor of course you never felt being a third wheel" he gave me a playful smile.

"Valdez…" my mouth felt dry. He looked at me with confusion. I lean toward him and stop when I felt his breath. "I…" I pulled back and rest my head on his shoulder," always felt like a third wheel. Don't think that just because I'm a praetor and felt unwanted."

"R-really?" He looked at me and our eyes meet. I nod and he smiled. "Guess I wasn't alone" he snort. I held his hand which seems to surprise him. The breeze starts to give me chill. He lends me his jacket and held me closer.

What's this weird feeling? Why does my stomach felt there's butterfly and my face felt hot? I don't understand this feeling toward him, and then came out of nowhere Hazel pat my shoulder which gave me a jolt. Leo loosens his grip around me and I loosen my grip of his hand.

"What are you guys doing here? It's bon fire time" She said. We both nod and she left. Our eyes met again and we both led a small laugh.

"I'll be heading back to my cabin then." He said I held his sleeves before he could even made a move.

"Let's enjoy the bon fire on a tree. I don't feel like singing." I said smiling. He stood up and offers me a hand. I took it and he held me bridal style. He jump to the highest tree and sat there. I sat in front of him resting my head on his chest.

He hold me securely not letting me fell or out of balance. We looked at the bon fire. The cabin nine was housed ruffing trying to find their cabin leader while my camp tries to find me. We both let a soft chuckled.

Carter was sitting beside Rachel eyes full of wonder. They talked so much about I don't have any idea. The Apollo kids and the satyr were letting a soft and merry music. I felt comfortable with Leo. Even though I am scared to fall but I knew his hand won't let go of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO! Here's the second Chapter. HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT **

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Reyna was now in my arms resting peacefully while watching the Bon fire. It really makes me embarrassed you know? Holding the girl I secretly like acting all manly and stuff. I never thought that a Praetor like her would feel like a third wheel.

But, never mind about that! Before she answers me, she lean towards me wasn't she? Was she trying to kiss me? Gods, that wouldn't be possible I mean I'm just a repair boy with a fire within me. There's lots of boys that far much better than me. Like the Stoll brother, they're the master of prank here, or maybe the boys from Aphrodite / Venus cabin. They are all handsome and glamourize.

Reyna snuggle at my chest feeling comfortable, when suddenly a voice called out my name and her at the bon fire.

"Leo? Reyna? Where are they? Hazel! Are you sure they were on the beach not a minute ago?" It was Jason's voice. He was worried of Reyna. After he had Piper he took Reyna as his step sister. Talk about being overprotective brother.

"Hey Reyna, shouldn't we go there?" I asked. She shook her head slowly.

"Let them be. I want to have some kind private time for myself you know. Jesus, Jason wouldn't stop nagging every boy that I met. He said that I'm too perfect for them." She sighs. I rest my chin on top her hair.

I chuckled, while holding her closer to me. The bon fire was such a mess so we decided to walk there. I enter in a different way and went to my cabin seat as my mates ask where I was and how worried they were. Reyna appeared next to Jason telling him that she lost time when she watches the amazing view.

_What a little liar_ I thought. Our eyes met and we chuckled. The bon fire continues and when the Apollo kids want to dance hokey pokey. I went back to my cabin right away. Not wanting those horrible nightmares about hokey pokey.

I went to Festus and repair him a bit. I was thinking, should I date Reyna or not, two possibilities that would happen right away after I told her my feelings. 1) Reyna turns out not to like me and leave me alone in the darkness. 2) Reyna turns out like me but then Jason would strike me with the thunder of death.

My life sucks you know, turns out I'm a dangerous child of Hephaestus and I feel unwanted and of course useless around my friends. Guess I'm going to be alone this Christmas. Well, I found new friends in Brooklyn. So, maybe I pay a little visit. Invent some stuff maybe.

I made a new blueprint of a flying automat Skateboard. How cool is that? Beside that I have nothing to do. Maybe visiting my mom's grave and maybe after I invent the skateboard. I would go and have an adventure of my own.

My when I went back to my burnt apartment and saw my mom's stuff, I had found a photo. A baby girl and a 3 years old me. I hadn't known that I have a little sister. So far my research on my little sister has ended on a suspicious Lab.

Let's put that side away for a moment. So far, I'm going to experience a **Black** not Blue Christmas. My half-sister Nyssa came and sat beside me.

"What is it?" I asked while repairing Festus. Nyssa toss me a wrench. I easily catch it because you know repair boy reflexes.

"This Christmas… I'm not going to return to my hometown." She said. I looked at her and pat my hands.

"So? You're going to stay here? Why?" I asked while she stared at Festus.

"I want to know more of my half-brother, thought that you want to have some gaming time with me." She smiled. I smiled back and hugged her.

"Finally! Someone that wants me to beat their high score!" I exclaimed which makes her laugh. She told me to go on to bed first know that I'm super tired.

Next morning, I woke up with a sense of burning. I thought it's mine but no, the source of fire came from the Hermes cabin. The campers were gathered around the cabin. Percy and Jason were busy putting out the fire. All of the campers were looking at me. I put out my hands and shook my head.

"Leo! Was it you? Was it you who started the fire?" Shout Jason. I stood at my spot couldn't move.

I shook my head. "How could it possibly me? I was asleep not half minute ago!" I exclaimed. Nyssa came and pat my shoulder.

"It's true. I was the one who told him to sleep." She tried to back me up. Reyna stood in front of me trying to back me up.

"How couldn't it be you? You are the only one who had the freaking fire power." Jason told me. My eyes sharpen to his. I couldn't believe it, my best friend just call my power a freak.

"You know what. It's your problem 'praetor'. I'm out. Good day to you, your majesty" I bow down just to mock him and walk to my cabin. I pack my things and grab my finished skateboard.

Carter came to me. "I know it's not you Leo." He said trying to convince that I'm not guilty. I shrugged.

"Thanks for backing me up. I know it's not my fault but it's Jason. He's the praetor, I couldn't say no to the leader could I? Anyway, they need me no more now. I have finished my flying skateboard early and well pretty much ran away from here." I said looking at him. He seems not that shocked and walks towards me.

"Me number one, is there anything that I could do?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Me number two, tell Reyna that I'll miss her" I said. Then I went secretly to Jake. I told him to handle the cabin while I was out. He was about to tell Chiron but I prevent him. "Don't tell Chiron until I went out. I don't want them to follow me, 'kay Jake?" He nods in agreement. At night I went to Reyna's cabin. She was awake and startled of course.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. I held her into my arms. She couldn't respond for a second but then she hugged me back. After half minutes of silent I finally pull back.

"I came here to say goodbye. I'm sick of Jason bossing me around. Good night." I said. I hop on to my skateboard and flew away to the dark sky. I sat down at my skateboard while watching the camp from high above. Nyssa ran out from my cabin and screaming my name.

I pulled down my cap. Nyssa's voice and Reyna's was so vulnerable. They're so sad. I couldn't help it, tears streaming down on my cheek. I flew away not knowing where I have to go or where I want to go. Guess I'm on my own.

* * *

**It seems there's a battle against bestfriend! So, what should Leo do? What should Camp Half-blood do without their amazing inventor! What should Reyna do? Should Reyna blame Jason for this? or Should Reyna try to find Leo? And about Leo's sister, I'm going to write that in another story ;)**

**I'd like to see your answer for the questions I gave. Please Review :| I beg of you Please do so**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter. This time Reyna went rage.**

* * *

**Carter POV**

I saw Reyna and another kid which came out from Leo's cabin shouting Leo's name. Guess he left us now for good. I could sense Reyna's rage towards Jason. I ran towards Reyna her eyes were filled with sorrow. I pat her shoulder to comfort her.

"Carter, Leo is gone. What should I do?" She covered her face to prevent anyone seeing her cry. Jason came with Chiron and Percy. I tried to comfort her but Jason pulled me aside and took Reyna. Holy Horus, Jason really pissed me off because of him I could pull out my friendship deal with CHB and CJ.

"Chiron and Jason, maybe I should cut off the friendship deal we just made. Leo was my best friend amongst the Greek and Romans here. Now, he's gone so there's no point for me to be here. The deal is over." I said with high voice. Reyna looked at me with red eyes while Jason looked shocked.

"Carter… I wouldn't blame you for cutting of the deal but, if Leo went to Brooklyn house please I beg of you please take care of him." Reyna whispered to me with such stormy voice. I nod and called Sadie for Jerk.

"I knew it. I should kick Leo right after I became praetor. Now what have he done" muttered Jason. Reyna slaps him hard till he stumble. The pretty girl came and helps him to stand.

"**YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE HIM LEAVE! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT MAKES HIM FEELS UNCOMFORTABLE! HE'S THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS WHOLE WIDE CRUEL WORLD WHO KNOWS WHAT I FEEL AND KNOWS HOW TO HANDLE IT AND YOU SAID IT'S HIS FAULT?! TRY TO THINK TWICE!**" After shouting that sharp and really harmful sentence she stormed off to her cabin. Jason stood still not willing to talk or move.

Jerk came and landed beside me. "Jason, I don't want to lecture you about leadership but I think you're not ready to be a leader even for a brother. I prefer Percy better. If the leadership could change I might consider the deal" I said and jump on my griffin. Chiron bows at me with Percy. I flew out and went home.

Sadie rush to me and hugged me saying that she missed me because I'm so annoying. That's sort of a compliment. She asked about Leo and asking when he will come back. I shook my head, she frowns at me and we went in. I quickly jump on my couch and groan.

"What happen back then Carter?" Zia asked out of nowhere. I mumbled softly some Egyptian language. "What?" she asked.

"Leo went away. The leader of the camp Jupiter was such an ass and of course I broke up the friendship deal" I explained. Zia smiled and a happy face shows up behind the cellar, a familiar goofy happy face, Leo Valdez.

"LEO! Holy Ra, where have you been! Reyna was so vulnerable that she went snap! Oh gods you should've watched the drama man!" I exclaimed and went to him giving him bro fist. He laughed out loud.

"Gods I wish I could. What happen back then man? "He asked. I explain everything and he was laughing on the floor.

"Suite him right, poor Jason" He said. He's as cheerful as always. He went to get his skateboard and sit beside me. "I don't know where I should go. I don't want to back to CHB. I'm feeling guilty leaving Reyna behind. Also, I made the relationship of the Egypt magicians with the demigods worse." He pulled down his cap. I pat his shoulder.

"Your half-sister? Yeah her, she really is concern about you. Reyna was so vulnerable. She was crying man" I explain. He groan in guilt and looked down full of shame. Then he snapped, I was confused of course.

"I'm going to make a hologram call so I could contact Nyssa and Reyna better! Thanks Carter!" He rode his Skateboard and stopped behind the entrance door. "I forgot to tell you something, the robot Egypt you have. It was a battle robot!" He exclaimed. I nod in confusion and he went off like a wind.

Now, I'm alone and Khufu went in with some Jell-O. Then I heard a familiar purr, Bast. "Hey squirt, miss me kittens?" She said. I ran to her and gave her a motherly son hug.

"What brings you here Bast? Gods and Goddess are forbidden to come right? Is something bad happen in your place or something?" I asked. She shrugged uncomfortably. "Bast, what's going on?" I asked.

"Set has turned evil, again. Now he's working with some Greek titan, Kronos." She explained. My eyes widened. That's not a good thing.

I ran to Sadie and ask her to call Amos and warn him about the news. I soon called Annabeth about this horrifying thing.

"So, Kronos is combining power with your Egypt god, Set. This is a disaster" she answers in CHB through hologram phone call in her 'Laptop'. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to reconsider the deal, though there is one condition. I want Percy to lead both camps. Also we really need Leo. I know Set and he uses fire a lot." I answer. She nodded and the hologram was off. Zia came into my room not long after that.

I walk to her and pull her in my arms. I sighed heavily. She looked at me with confused eyes. "Carter? What is it? What happen?" She asked.

"Set is back with Kronos. We have to fight them with the camp. I don't want to lose you on the battle field." I rest my chin on hers. She gives me a small kiss and smiled at me.

"I'm the best magician in the first Nome. Single handedly train by Iskandar and have defeated Set one time with you beside me. What could go wrong?" She explains. I smirked and kiss her passionately.

The door of my room slam wide open and we quickly part away the kiss. It was Sadie and Walt, I groan. "Could you at least knock my door?" I sighed.

Sadie took me outside my room looking very nervous. "No time for knocking, we are under attack!" She exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say so?" I ran beside her in a hurry and grab my staff. I summon my Luxor and head on to the battle. We were outnumbered by giant snakes. We were losing until a fire stroke one of the snake that almost wiped Zia.

"Need help me number two? "A familiar voice came and struck another fire to a snake that wanted to ambush me from my back.

"Leo! What are you doing here? I thought you went away!" I exclaimed and he snorts. We got each other back now.

"Let's just say I came here to ask if you had a wrench or something to tighten a bolt in my hologram projector necklace. Then I saw smoke so I came by to help" He smiled. He clenches his fists and trusts them when he separates his fists a golden sword decorated with red and black gold appears. "How did I do that?" He asked with amazement.

"Never mind that, let's fight!" I exclaimed. He rushed forward and starts slashing, his movement was very flexible he's a good fighter. After we had done the snake war, Leo looked at his palm. His sword had disappeared after the war.

"Kronos is rising huh. well I'm not going to help. You have thunder kid with you so yeah. No need me right?" he said with a sly smile. I grab his shoulder.

"I need you Leo, Reyna needs you. Your camp needs you." I explain. His eyes were full of pain now. Then he grabs a wrench fix the necklace hand one to me and take the other three with him.

"Call me. With that if you need help. I don't want to see Jason for a while." He said, then he hop on his skateboard and flew off. Well, we're on our own now.

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the new chapter. Review please If you want to know the next chapter, I'll give you a small spoiler. UNDERWORLD :)**

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I don't know what I have to do now, Leo is gone. My friend, my best friend of all is gone. I've been at my room ever since then. Jason kept knocking on my door and says how sorry he is but it doesn't change anything now.

Jason really pissed me off. I really hate him so much now. I don't want to be his step sister anymore. I went to my bathroom and take a shower. When I'm done taking my shower and changing my clothes, I heard a person chuckled at my bed.

I run to my bed and attack the person and pinned him on my bed. He groans and chuckled softly. Two perching brown eyes looked at me, the amazing eyes like that 'person' had. I gasped and took a step away from the person.

"_Princesa_, could you be a little softer to me?" he chuckled. My eyes filled with tears I ran to him and give him a big hug. He put his arm around my waist and held me tight.

"Leo, I thought you're gone, forever. Why did you have to leave?" I whispered. Leo's grip around me had tightened.

"I'm so sorry, Reyna. I do, I couldn't believe that my own best friend called my power a freak. I couldn't forgive him just because there's a fire causes by a stove doesn't mean it's my fire. "He explained.

I kissed his cheek without even knowing. When I looked at his face it was red real red. I giggled and snuggle in his arm. "You're not coming back?" I asked and he shook his head. "Let me come with you, let's go together!" I said.

"I can't let you come with me, you have your people. They need you, I'm nobody just a suck cabin leader." He said looking at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I don't want you to leave me! I couldn't stand a day without you even a second I couldn't stand it. "I blushed for a while. Our eyes met again I touch his face and lean forward. "I love you, Leo" I could feel his breath now.

"I love you too, Reyna" He said next thing I know our lips touched. I put my hands around his neck and I felt his grip around my waist tighten.

Then my bedroom door slams wide open and Jason stood in the middle of the door. His eyes were furious and filled with rage. Leo took a step back from me. I tried to protect Leo from him.

"Lay off your hand from her." He said. His voice was deep and filled with rage that made me tremble. Leo put his hands around my waist.

"Are you serious? My hand lay off of my _princesa?_ Dude, you're too overprotective. Gods, look have you consider the way you lead this camp?" He said while putting his head on mine.

Jason eyes widened, he stood still looking to the ground. He sighed sat down on the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call your power a freak and Reyna, sorry that I've been overprotecting you and such." He groans and put his palm on his forehead.

"Hey _amigo,_ come on get up. Kronos and Set are coming you must give your position to Percy to gain Carter's trust. "Leo helped him stand. Jason looked at him and nodded.

"Aren't you coming to help?" Jason asked. I looked at Leo with pleading eyes. Leo smiled to both of us.

"I couldn't there's something I have to do, but if you need me the most contact me with this. It's a hologram necklace connected to me, Carter and Nyssa. I'll come when you needed me the most. From now, the battle is yours to handle." He explained. I took the necklace and wear it. Jason gives him a brotherly hug which is cute. When I went to my door Leo holds my shoulder and gives me a hug. "_Princesa, te quiero , ni se te ocurra dudar de que.( Princess, I love you so much, don't ever doubt that)" _ I didn't quite understand but I knew pretty much that he said I love you because of the word _te quiero_.

"I love you too." I kissed his cheek and ran to Chiron's house. I heard a zoom sound and Leo was off with his skate board. Nyssa came to me and told me that Leo was here, I nodded in agreement and we went to Chiron.

As we tell Chiron he soon warns the whole camp and Carter with a bunch of other Magicians came with giant griffin and they bought the robot that Leo fixed.

"Reyna, have you seen Leo? I need him to repair some of the robots here!" Yelled Sadie, She's wearing her combat boots as always. I contact Leo with the hologram necklace and I saw Leo's image. He was fighting 3 giant snakes.

"A little busy here _Princesa_. Surprisingly Set and Kronos know that I wouldn't join you guys so they decided to struck me first." He explained while catching his breath. Before I sent some help for him, he clenches his fists and trusts them when he separates his fists a golden sword decorated with red and black gold appears. I was shock and so was Jason who appeared beside me.

After Leo had done slashing the snakes he turns to me and smiled. "Got any spot for me to fight?" He said.

"Of course fireman, get your ass here!" Jason yelled behind me. I giggled and he winked at me, the hologram was off and Leo came with his skateboard.

Nyssa came out from the crowd and gave Leo a big hug so does Jake. Guess his half-sister and half-brother missed him more than I thought. A sudden rumble from the ground stumble me and I saw a dozen snakes.

Jason nodded to me and Leo. He glances to Percy and Percy gave a signal to charge. Leo summons his sword which was very amusing, he defends his cabin and we got each other back. Then an image of him crumbling at his feet, I shook my head with disbelieve.

The war ended and we won. Then a sudden fire came out of nowhere and Leo is standing with me holding my waist with both arms. It was not from Leo but the fire burns throughout the cabins. Leo pushed me to Jason.

"Everyone, Go and safe yourself. Jason and Percy I'm counting on you both on this. Carter, protect your people." He said.

"What about you me number one? We need you!" Carter yelled. His arm was swollen badly. Leo step towards the fire.

"Have you forgotten? I'm the fireman. No fire could defeat me, so go now! I'll handle it here" The next thing I know his image of him running towards the dancing flame disappeared right before my eyes.

All of the campers were out as the fire starts to cool down and disappears. I ran inside the camp trying to find Leo and saw him lying down on the ground, lifeless. I scared away the bad thoughts that I've been thinking. I ran to his side lift his head on my thighs. I gently stroke his curly hair.

He didn't move. He didn't show me anything to consider him alive. I let tears stream down on my cheeks and fells on his. His face was peaceful like an angel. I let out a sob and Jason came with Carter. I didn't pay any attention to them my eyes were locked on Leo's lifeless body.

"Leo, please show me a sign that you're alive. I don't want you to leave me, _Leo_" my voice crumbles as I say his name. He didn't answer. From many boys that I hate why should it be him. He's the nicest boy I've ever met, How come the gods are cruel to me. They took Leo from me, forever.

* * *

**Again please review :)**


End file.
